


i've loved you for all of my life

by preciouspeterbparker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, M/M, New Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of umbilical cords & poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouspeterbparker/pseuds/preciouspeterbparker
Summary: Peter is pretty sure that Louisa May Stark is the most beautiful baby to ever live.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	i've loved you for all of my life

**Author's Note:**

> title from “more” by halsey.
> 
> this was inspired by @starker-sorbet’s moodboard on tumblr for tony and peter with their newly adopted baby girl. i saw it and was immediately compelled to write this. (https://starker-sorbet.tumblr.com/post/639792932361289728/married-peter-and-tony-settling-into-their-new)
> 
> warnings: i don’t think there really are any? adoption? mentions of umbilical cords and poop lol. this is very fluffy and sweet. there are some happy tears.
> 
> posted on tumblr on january 9, 2021.

Peter is pretty sure that Louisa May Stark is the most beautiful baby to ever live. When he voices the thought out loud, his husband gives a hum in agreement.

Sitting in the gray and white striped glider chair in the nursery, Peter has the newborn positioned in the crook of his left arm and slightly pressed against his chest. Tony’s standing to his right, hand resting on his shoulder. 

They’re both taking a moment to just look at her. She’s still so new. Louisa’s head is covered in sparse brown tufts and her caramel-toned skin is bumpy and dry in places, but Peter knows that’s normal. She’s only a few days old, after all. Her body’s still getting used to life outside the womb. There are mint green cloth mittens on her tiny hands, meant to keep her from scratching herself with her nails. 

“Louisa,” Peter coos when he sees her start to stir, waking up from her most recent cat-nap. “Hi, baby girl.” He’ll be surprised if he ever gets tired of saying that, of the warmth that blooms in his chest when he does. …He is tired, though, he thinks as a yawn escapes his mouth; it’s only their second official day as parents, and as was typical of parents with a new baby, they hadn’t slept well. They survived their first night, but barely. The number of times Peter had jerked out of his sleep in order to whip his head in the direction of the bassinet by the bed was quite ridiculous, given that they were already up to feed her at least every three hours. 

The baby blinks up at him, all big brown eyes and a slightly o-shaped mouth. Her face screws up a little and she begins to wriggle around. Peter rocks gently in the chair in hopes to calm her down as her face begins to flush slightly, noises of discomfort escaping her. He tuts softly under his breath and rubs the palm of his right hand over her stomach. “It’s okay, Lou. You got it.” 

A few moments later Louisa sighs, releasing the tension that had built up in her limbs as she takes little whistling breaths through her nose. 

Then it’s Tony’s turn to wrinkle his own nose. The older man sniffs the air suspiciously, taking a small step away from Peter and the baby. “Do you…smell that? Is that smell coming from _her_? Oh my _god_ , Louisa May, that is absolutely-”

“Hush, Tony! It’s alright, babydoll, don’t listen to your Papa.” Peter won’t lie. He always thought it was silly when he would hear parents speaking in full sentences to newborns- they obviously had no idea what you were saying. But, the many, many parenting books he’d forced himself and Tony to read in preparation for Louisa’s arrival said that it’s best to not use baby talk. It’s good for babies to hear their parents’ voices. And well, talking to her, connecting with her, already feels so natural. It’s like Peter’s been unknowingly harboring this deep, unshakable love for her in his heart his whole life. He can’t believe it. “Daddy’s got you, I can fix it.” 

Shifting carefully, he clutches her a little closer to his chest as he stands from the chair and crosses the room to gingerly lay her on the changing table. A soft cry fills the air and Peter brushes the back of his index finger along her cheek. “It’s alright, Lou.” He begins to unsnap the fasteners that run down the body of the lavender footed-onesie she’s wearing, attempting to maneuver her little legs out of the garment while keeping one hand placed on the soft skin of her belly, careful to avoid her navel and the drying stump that was her umbilical cord. “T, can you get me a diaper, please?” Peter grabs a wipe from the warmer, then pauses before grabbing a couple more and sitting them down in a pile. “Tony- Tony, look at her little _toes_ ,” he mumbles as he unfastens the dirty diaper, smiling at Louisa’s feet. 

Peter fumbles his way through the change, repeatedly making flustered eye-contact with Tony who watches dubiously from his spot by the head of the changing table. “Well- that was something,” he breathes after Louisa is redressed and the bundle of soiled trash banished into the diaper genie. Backing away slightly, he looks at his husband. “Honey, can you hold her while I wash my hands?”

Tony nods, stepping immediately into Peter’s place and carefully scooping the baby up to rest her head on his shoulder, one hand at her neck and the other cradling her bottom. “Hello there, Miss Louisa,” he smiles. His lips press a gentle kiss to her forehead. Inhaling slightly, he chuckles- there it is: baby smell. “It’s Papa’s time for snuggles now that you’re not stinky anymore.” The heat and weight of her little body against his is so comforting. Tony already knows how spoiled she will be; between him, Peter, and all of her aunts and uncles, he can almost guarantee that she’ll always be in someone’s arms. “Daddy and I are so happy you’re here, we love you so much. We waited a long time for you.” 

“Yes we did,” comes Peter’s voice from the doorway. The sight of his husband and his daughter (he has a daughter!) makes something warm flutter around his heart, but he still makes grabby-hands as he walks over to Tony. “Gimme. My turn again.” 

Rolling his eyes with a snort, Tony gives Louisa one last snuggle in defiance before handing her over to the shorter man. “Here you go, Daddy.” 

Once Peter feels that the baby is clutched securely to his chest, he walks closer to Tony and looks up, pushing his lips out. Tony responds by tilting his own head down, pressing their lips together in a short peck. “You can have her tonight when she wakes up every couple of hours.” 

“It’s a deal,” Tony grins, pulling Peter into his arms and resting his chin on top of the brunette’s head. He closes his eyes as they sway gently, enjoying the moment. 

It’s not even a minute before soft, plaintive whimpers begin to leave the newborn, and one of her mittened fists comes up to her mouth, waving around in a tense and uncoordinated manner. “Oh, honeybun,” Peter soothes, backing out of Tony’s embrace so he can bring Louisa down to rest in the crook of his arm. “What is it, you hungry?”

Tony wrings his hands, and cranes his neck a bit to try and get a good look at the clock perched on the bookshelf. A small furrow forms in the skin between his eyebrows. “Is it time for her next bottle? She ate around 10, it’s almost noon, now. She could be hungry now, right? The books said every 2-3 hours, right? Peter, what- Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Peter sniffles slightly as he aims a watery smile at his husband. They hold eye contact for a minute before he looks back down at the little girl in his arms. She chirps some more and suckles on her fist. “I love you so much, Tony,” he whispers, looking up again. “And I love her, and- We’re a family, Tony. We have a family.” 

Tony’s heart contracts in his chest, and hell, now he’s shooting his own shaky grin at Peter. It has been the two of them for so long. And now, they are more than a couple. They are three; they are a family. “We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> \- bloo


End file.
